Under the windmill
by Lady Sirinial
Summary: The scene we were all expecting. It was raining, they were soooo flirting! She looked absolutely adorable in his oversized hat! And he didn't kiss her... A GabrielAnna exploring the way that could've gone, under the windmill.


Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Van Helsing. Got a nice big poster though!

This is kind of a distraction for you guys while I try to finish Chapter Four of "Home is where the monsters are". I've got a bit of writers block! A pleasant distraction, I hope.

Okay, how many of you were expecting a big wet kiss scene when they were under that stupid windmill? Anyone? I sure as heck was. But as I was disappointed, I shall write one! For all of us poor deprived fans...

One more note. I'm going to switch back and forth from movie lines to book lines. Till I get to where I'm going to change things. The opening will be from the book, with a little add in from me.

* * *

Rain poured down as Anna and Van Helsing made their way across the moors. Up ahead were ruins that Anna recognized as the remains of the old windmill that had been burned to the ground by the villagers the year before, when Dr. Frankenstein had created his monster. 

Anna's eyes blurred with tears as she thought of her brother. Now a slave to her family's greatest enemy. She wanted nothing more then to fall to the ground and sob for her brother. And for herself, the last of the Valerious, she was all alone, if she didn't kill Dracula her family would be lost.

She nearly tripped on a large lump of grass, but a steady hand reached out and caught her arm. Van Helsing, the stranger who had rushed to her rescue. She found him so mysterious and intriguing, she felt somehow drawn to him.

Anna felt anger well up in her, at herself, at her brother, at Dracula, and Van Helsing. How dare he storm into the middle of her life and decide she needed his help!

"A wooden stake? A silver crucifix! What do you think we haven't tried everything before!?" she shouted. Jerking her arm from his grasp, she turned and gave him a hard shove.

"We've shot him, stabbed him, clubbed him, sprayed him with holy water, staked him in the heart, and still he lives!" She slammed him against the wall, their faces inches apart.

"No one knows how to kill Dracula! Do you understand!?" an ironic smile creased his lips,

"I could've used that information a little earlier." Anna scowled and looked into his dark eyes.

"Don't give me that look," she growled, wrenching herself away.

"I don't need your wolf's eyes undressing me," she stared out into the rain, still feeling his eyes on her.

"Not right now anyway" she stopped, 'did I just say that out loud!?' she wondered. She felt a warm hand grip her wrist and pull her around, Van Helsing smiled lopsidedly. She looked down and noticed the bottle of Absinthe in his other hand. Looking back up, she caught the look he sent her and shuddered. Had he heard what she'd said? A particularly big rain drop hit her nose, she blinked and he chuckled.

Van Helsing removed his battered hat and sat it on the Princesses head. She smiled from underneath the wide brim. He grunted approvingly, thinking how adorable she looked. Their eyes caught and locked, time seemed to slow, Anna was suddenly very aware of how close he was.

The decision was made at the same time. Anna closed the distance between them and kissed him hard. He returned her passion, dropping the Absinthe in favor of pulling her closer. Anna slid both arms over his chest to twine them around his neck. Van Helsings fingers tangled in her hair, he found himself completely lost in her.

Neither wanted to stop, but the need for air eventually pulled them apart, she stared up at him, panting. He bent his head, and kissed her ear tenderly, his warm breath caressing her face.

"Not right now" he whispered, running his fingers across her cheek bone. Her eyes fluttered closed, Anna lifted her chin in an invitation he couldn't refuse. He kissed her, softly this time, holding her tightly against him. She sighed when he pulled away, eyes opening slowly.

The ground beneath them twisted and moaned, their world came crashing down as the floor caved in. Anna's scream pierced the still night air, only to be swallowed up by the crash of her landing.

* * *

I think I could add a bit more, as to the cave scene and what not. That is if you would like me too. 


End file.
